Encounter
by broncomap
Summary: Just 1 chapter, this takes place in season 20. The real season 20, not the one shown on TV and the movies never happened. Kitty has an encounter with someone she never expected or wanted to meet.


Standing before a silver-framed mirror, Kitty carefully lifted a green, feathered hat from her head and replaced it with a purple one that had tiny daisies clustered at the brim. She tilted her head. "Which one do you like Matt?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert in these things, you know." He leaned back in the plush chair and set a foot across his knee. He'd promised Kitty that as soon as they got to St. Louis they'd go shopping, and kept his word. 3 hours ago, after quickly settling into the Magnolia Hotel, they went directly to Washington Avenue for the finest shopping St. Louis had to offer.

Kitty turned to face him "You're not a fashion expert, but you know what you like. Which one looks best?"

"You make them both look good, but I think I like the one with the feathers."

She frowned, "What's wrong with the one with the flowers?"

"Nothing, I – it's just …"

She laughed, "I'm teasing Matt. I like the one with the feathers too. Listen, you've been so patient going from store to store, why don't you go ahead and take our packages back to the hotel." She glanced a bit guiltily at the bags and boxes strewn at his feet. "I'll follow as soon as I pay for the hat and take a quick peek at the silk scarf display."

Knowing what a "quick peek" meant to Kitty, Matt was relieved to be set free and stood to pick up the packages. She smiled up at him, eyes sparkling with affection. Shopping was far from his favorite activity but he'd good-naturedly just spent hours watching her try on shoes, boots, gloves, jackets, shawls and hats.

Matt read what was written in her eyes, and with a slight smile leaned over and brushed his lips across hers. The fleeting kiss made her spine tingle. She wasn't used to public displays of affection from Matt. Granted they were far from Dodge and he wasn't wearing his badge, yet the kiss, though quick, was a sweet and unexpected treat.

They briefly held each others eyes, then he tucked a box under each arm, grabbed a shopping bag with each hand, and started picking his way through the busy store. Kitty watched and felt a certain satisfaction, as females of all ages cast admiring glances at her man, as he went by. One woman, however, quickly turned her back and ducked her head. The sudden movement caught Kitty's attention. She kept her eyes on the woman and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. From the moment she and Matt entered the store, she'd had the eerie sensation that they were being watched. She'd convinced herself it was her imagination. Now something about this woman made her think again.

Matt reached the front of the store and a mustached man, with slicked back hair and a practiced smile, opened the door. The bells above them jingled. With a nod of thanks Matt stepped outside, adjusted his grip and made his way down the bustling sidewalk. Inside, the woman who'd hidden her face went to the window and watched. Kitty focused on her every move.

The woman glanced towards Kitty but when she saw the redhead watching, quickly became engrossed in a red silk scarf - unfolding it, holding it up, closely examining every fiber. Kitty was unsure of what to do. The woman had done nothing wrong, yet ….

"Would you like to purchase that hat?" A smiling saleswoman broke into her thoughts. Startled, she jumped. She'd forgotten she was holding the feathered hat.

"The green color suits you perfectly."

Kitty nodded. "Thank you. I would like to buy it."

She followed the saleswoman to the counter, heart pounding for reasons she couldn't explain. Not hearing a word of the saleswoman's pleasantries, she handed over some bills and accepted her change. The bells above the door jingled. She turned in time to see the woman rush out, and immediately grabbed the hatbox and followed. She shoved through the throngs of shoppers, ignoring dirty looks as she pushed by. When she got outside she saw the woman turn a corner, and broke into a run.

"Hello, please wait. Please wait." Kitty knew she was close enough to be heard, but the woman kept walking briskly along. She got closer and called out, "Stop, I have to talk to you." The demanding tone in her own voice surprised her.

The woman slowed, stopped and turned. "Do you?" Her eyes were hard.

"You were watching me and Matt – Marshal Dillon." She could have asked why, but had a more important question. "Would you mind telling me your name? Your first name."

"Why would I mind? It's Michaela – Mike."

"I thought so." She suddenly realized she'd known all along.

"Since you're familiar with the name, he must have told you about me."

Kitty nodded, "He did."

Mike eyed Kitty coolly, "So, you want to hear the facts from me. Is that it? Here they are. I found him lying in the grass more dead than alive. I'm not someone who'd leave an animal to die much less a person. I took him to my farm and tended his wounds. The one on his head was bad, real bad. When he got conscious he didn't remember who he was, where he came from, nothing. I called him Dan. When he was well enough to leave I asked him if he wanted to stay." Mike lifted her chin and looked at Kitty defensively, "I wouldn't have asked just any man, but Dan was - special – a good man. He said he wanted to stay, and I wasn't surprised. I knew he was developing affection for me and anyway where would he go? He knew nobody, had no home, no job, no money, not even a last name. His first name was the one I gave him. We had one night together. The next day I found out who he was and called him Matt. His memory came back and he left. Satisfied? Now you can believe his story."

"I never doubted his story. Matt wouldn't lie to me."

"Then why'd you come running after me?"

Irked by Mike's annoyed tone, Kitty crossed her arms. "Why were you spying on us?"

Mike stepped closer and crossed her arms. "I wasn't spying. I just never expected to see Da – Matt Dillon again. I came to St. Louis to visit my aunt and there he was, in a ladies' shop of all places."

Kitty bit her lower lip. She could see how spotting Matt in the _St. Louis Lady's Emporium_ must have been a shock.

"When I saw he was with someone, I admit I was curious. What's your name, anyway?

"Kitty Russell."

"Well Kitty Russell, since you believed his story you had no reason to stop me. It seems this conversation is over so I'll be on my way. I'm leaving today and have things to do." Mike didn't move, despite her words.

Kitty silently berated herself for chasing the woman. She knew Matt had told her everything, what more could she have hoped to learn? She was about to walk away, but something in Mike's eyes and body language held her in place. Years of running a saloon had given her the ability to see beneath the surface, behind the mask. What she saw behind Mike's hostile words and stony expression, was a desperate need to share something with the one person who might understand. She knew that whatever Mike had to say could be painful for them both, but it could worth the risk, and this would surely be their only chance.

Her voice offered kindness and even a kind of trust. "Mike, I'm not sure what to ask, but I have a feeling there are things you need to say. Things I ought to hear."

Kitty's calm and quiet answer surprised Mike. She swallowed hard and nodded. "Some things are hard to explain."

"That's all right, try."

Mike spoke softy. "I'm a widow, and my husband was a fine man who I loved in a deep, deep way. That's why when I started falling for Dan I knew my love for him could grow into something true and forever. The part that's hard to get hold of is that Dan isn't Matt." Mike took a long, deep breath. "Kitty, I was Dan's whole world, and I – well - I have to admit that felt damn good. All he knew or cared about was me and by extension my farm. That was the man I was falling in love with. As soon as he remembered who he was, it all changed. Everything showed in his face – the responsibilities, the people depending on him, the things he'd seen and done – it all weighed on him. His eyes told me that he knew that people he cared about, and who cared about him, were waiting for him. Especially one person, a person so deep in his heart, she was part of it." Mike shook her head and gave a short laugh, "Kitty, I've thought about this a lot and if anyone can understand it's you. I fell for Dan and as soon as he became Matt Dillon, Dan was gone – not totally of course. That's why part of me, and it was just part of me, wanted Matt to stay. I didn't want to lose what was left of Dan. I knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell he would stay. Matt was sorry I got hurt by the situation, but he didn't love me. Anyway in truth, I couldn't have loved and respected a man who walked away from his life just like that. Dan and I may have been right for each other, but Matt Dillon and I would never have worked out."

"Why did you tell him his name? You could have gone on like you were."

Mike shook her head. "He would have found out, or remembered on his own. It wouldn't have taken him long to figure out that I knew. I couldn't live with having Dan, or Matt Dillon even, resent me." Mike wiped an unwanted tear from her eyes. "Well, none of that made a lick of sense did it?"

"It all made sense, Mike. I wonder if you can you make sense of this? I wish I'd met Dan. I never knew Matt without the badge, the danger, the responsibilities. It's all grown over the years but it's always been there."

"20 years - you must be some kind of woman to stick with him through all that."

Kitty looked into Mike's wide, wondering eyes and was suddenly flooded with 20 years of emotions – joy, fear, contentment, desperation, disappointment, passion, sadness, hope, happiness. Almost overwhelmed, she could feel Matt's steadying hand on her back, his touch offering love and reassurance. She blinked, amazed but certain that the volcanic eruption inside her had taken a mere instant, and had not shown on her face. She shrugged, "We all make choices Mike. That's life, and our choices make us who we are. He is the man I love."

"I could see how much you love each other, when I saw you together in the store. It was plain, real plain." She hesitated, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but I can't help wondering if two plan to ever marry?"

"I don't mind the question, and yes, when Matt takes the badge off we'll marry. It won't be too much longer." Her voice grew wistful. "We want to have a family. I hope it won't be too late."

Mike nodded. "I worry about having a family too. You two can adopt if it turns out you can't have kids. I'm a widow. I can't adopt on my own, yet I find myself turning down marriage proposals."

"You must be a very particular woman."

The warm humor in Kitty's voice made Mike smile, "You too. A beautiful, smart woman like you has to have had marriage proposals a plenty."

"I've had offers Mike, but like you I'm very particular woman."

They laughed and Kitty impulsively took Mike's hand, "Under different circumstances, I think we would have been friends. I wish you the best."

"I wish you the same. Well, I'll be going. Strange we met, but I'm glad."

"Me too."

Kitty watched Mike disappear down the street and realized it was starting to grow dark. Matt would be getting worried. She hurried to the hotel and raced up the stairs to their room on the second floor. She was taking the key from her purse when the door opened and Matt almost walked into her.

"Kitty, I was just going to look for you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry I took so long." She walked passed him and set the hatbox down as he closed the door. "I met …" She paused, having no idea how to fit Mike into a category - a friend of yours - a former friend - the woman you slept with when you had amnesia.

"I met Mike."

Emotions flash across his face – surprise, sadness, regret.

"Kitty, how – how did you even recognize each other?"

She smiled slightly, amused that his first question was of the practical lawman variety. "She was in the emporium, we figured it out."

"Kitty." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It was over a year ago. I thought …"

She wrapped an arm around his waist. "You thought right. We got through that hard time because we believed in our love and I came to understand what amnesia was. If anything, Mike made me understand even more.

Kitty looked up at him and saw what was, yet wasn't, the face of the man she'd seen 20 years before, eating breakfast in Delmonico's. Still handsome, his face showed years of a life lived larger than most. He'd changed. They both had. Her face too reflected all she'd lived. Yet more was gained than lost, a lot more.

He gently brushed a stray hair from her cheek, "Kitty, what are you thinking?"

"Just that as time goes by, I love you more and more."

He pulled her close, "Well that is something I'll never understand, but am mighty thankful for. One thing I know, you grow more beautiful every day."

The End


End file.
